


A Temple, A Nest, A Home

by Honey_Butterscotch



Series: Enter the Dragon [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Air Nomads (Avatar), Air nomads pulled a sneaky, Alternate Universe, Azula and Zuko are smol and precious, Azula gets to be happy, Azula is a storm child, Azula is lightning spirit blessed, Destiny, Dragon nest - Freeform, Dragons, Dragons are assholes and tricksters, Dragons are like cats but bigger, Dragons are scholars and intelligent and hoarders, Dragons pulled a sneaky, Firebending & Firebenders, Gen, Happy Azula (Avatar), He was already pretty feral in canon, I hope it is, In this household we despise ozai, Is it obvious that i hate ozai, No homophobia in this au because i hate that, Prequel number one, Sky bison pulled a sneaky, Sozin got fooled, Spirit touched azula, Spirit touched zuko, Surviving Air Nomads (Avatar), Sweet azula, The beginnings of feral dragon noodle Zuko, The feral zuko au that i loved, The zuko was raised by dragons fic I wanted, Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Ursa actually loves azula in this one, Ursa dips so hard she might as well be salsa verde and nachos, Zuko gets to be happy, future sight, southern air temple, sweet zuko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Butterscotch/pseuds/Honey_Butterscotch
Summary: Ursa takes her children and she runs. She finds home in a place where she is untouchable, and so are her children.
Relationships: Azula & Ozai (Avatar), Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Ursa (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar), Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Enter the Dragon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943896
Comments: 10
Kudos: 241





	A Temple, A Nest, A Home

**Author's Note:**

> Because my meth and crack smoothie chugging squirrel brain cant focus on one giant story all at once, I've decided to break it up into various multi shots so I can focus. Warning: irrelevant mention of oc lesbian couple bc I thought they were cute. Any attempt to hate on them will be met with my spontaneous materialization in your house and me burning all the bread you have.

Ursa combs her daughter's hair, peppering kisses against the back of her head as she pulls the lovely black hair into a miniature top knot. Her son leaned against her leg, tickling his sister's ankles and feet, giggling even more than her. Her sweet sunshine and her beautiful firefly. Her son and daughter. "Mama! Gardens." Azula hops off Ursa's lap and points towards the door, already pulling an eager Zuko up off the floor. Her sunshine loved the turtleduck pond just as her firefly loved the little white and pink flowers that bloomed close by. They made their way down the halls, slowed by Zuko who made it a point to greet every servant they passed with a bright smile. Azula waved to the ones who she favored the most, like the pretty brown haired teenager who changed Azula's bedsheets and would slip the princess little sweets from her pockets. Azula loved that brown haired girl, and a black haired teenager who brought Azula's clothes to her and assisted the seamstress. The black haired girl gave Azula tiny glass beads and shiny little necklaces. The brown haired girl (Airi) and the black haired girl (Hana) loved each other, Ursa was sure of that. It was a beautiful thing, love, in any form. Ursa never loved the man she had been forcibly married to at only eighteen, but she had never loved more truly and wholly than she did when it came to Azula and Zuko. She say beside her eldest at the turtleduck pond, scattering tiny chunks of fruit and bits of stale buns they couldn't eat when Azula wailed. She ran up to Ursa, clutching a blackened flower. "Mama, I killed it!" Her fingers darted in bright flames. the heat curling the charred petals even more. "LaLa, it's ok, we can bury the flower. The flower will go back to the earth and be happy!" Zuko dug his small hands into the ground and quickly dug up a small hole. Azula's flower went into the ground and together the two siblings patted the earth down into place. A servant, one of Ozai's personal ones, darted from his place in the shadows. 

Ozai always made Ursa's stomach turn, and her bones fill with impossible dread. "She is a firebender, and she lights her flame at only four? She is a marvelous little thing." Ursa wants to snarl at the way her husband calls her precious daughter a thing. That was her Azula, her firefly. Not his thing, his marionette. "I will start training her personally when she turns five. You can keep your son." Zuko (she knew he had to be a firebender, a powerful, special one with the way his eyes shone yellow-gold and his little hands were so warm and gentle) had not yet sparked. "He has the spark, Ozai, and he is special. You're just too blinded by your unreasonable hate for him." Ursa wished she could cut off her own tongue the moment she closed her mouth because her husband's eyes turned the iron cold of a navy ship and his hands sparked with vicious orange fire. "I will show you hate." He stormed down the halls, Ursa running behind, taking sickeningly familiar corners and bends until he slammed open Zuko's doors. Azula sat there, letting her brother poke little blue blossoms into her top knot. He politely bowed to his father and screamed as Ozai slammed a smoldering hand to her son's shoulder and held it there. "Father! Father, stop!" Azula flared, the edges of her flames sparking the blue of the flowers in her hair and Ozai callously tossed his eldest to the ground, the six year old sliding across the ground and the carpet rubbing his burnt shoulder. "Azula. You are a very important thing to me. I don't want you to ever let this boy be near you again." Ozai sweeped out of the room and Azula started to cry. Zuko's sobs mixed with her's and Ursa knew. She knew that Azula would not see her next birthday in this palace of horrors. 

She could only wait but a month before she pulled her billowing cloak on one night and scooped up her children in her arms under the cloak. She knew the secret servant's tunnels like she knew how Azula preferred to wear her hair. She swept through then quietly, dark amber eyes focused on every step she took. It was almost frightfully easy to sneak out that way and she caught the sight of two girls with black hair and brown hair creeping in the opposite direction but with the same goal in mind. She whispered a prayer to Agni for the safe passage of the young lovers and continued on her way to the docks. This was the hard part,and it was crucial that her children did not stir. 

She felt like the Great Spirits had blessed her this night, with the success of her stowaway. Zuko, despite the pain he still must feel from his second degree burns that was still a little sore and the skin of his shoulder would be forever shaded a deep pink-brown with tiny pockmarks where blisters had risen and scarred, was mostly silent save for the occasional pained whimper that tore at Ursa's guts. They ended up huddled behind a store of barrels that they could hide in should they need to. Her children woke as the sun rose and she lulled them back to sleep with a quiet humming of a hymn she remembered from childhood. The boat rocked as it was finally leaving the harbor, and the children woke up when they were far, far from Caldera. She whispered to them that they had to find a new home where father (who was a bad, bad evil man, my sweet children, he hurt you both) could not reach them ever again. It was a day later that they were discovered, and then the storm hit.

Of course Ursa had chosen a pirate ship in the dark, and now the captain pointed a cutlass and a sleazy leer her way. He gave Azula and Zuko the same glance and if he touched Ursa's children she would use her nails to pull out the man's eyeballs and then she would eviscerate him. Then the black-grey thunder heads blew in from nowhere, the wind screaming and lighting flashing. Azula and Zuko ended up back in her arms and she didn't even have the chance to register the wild light blooming in the eyes of Azula at the crash of thunder and vibrant lightning. Shadows, serpentine and somehow skybound, flashed in the brief lighting of the lightning. One shadow descended, silver blue and yellow-golden eyed as her son. A dragon, something powerful and archaic and supposedly extinct for one hundred years after the death of her grandfather's dragon. The dragon _spoke,_ the voice rich and feminine with a deep reverberation that implicated endless, ancient power and knowledge. "Come with me. It is destiny." And Ursa, still clutching her children because spirits forbid she let go, went with the dragon on her sleek, scaled back. There were seven others, two somewhat smaller than the rest, and none were the same silver blue. The smallest were bright azure and vibrant cerise, three various shades of purple, and two were shaded two different schemes of yellow. And their eyes were all yellow-gold. The dragons breathed columns of fire, fire shaded blue and green and purple and too many other colors to count, and Ursa had never felt more free than she did flying on the back of a creature long considered extinct. 

"I am Amaterasu, and I have been waiting for you and your hatchlings to arrive at my nest for ten years."

"My children were not alive ten years ago."

"But I still have waited, as one does when they are blessed with Prophet's Sight."

"Oh?"

"Yes, future seeing business, all incredibly boring and surprisingly, inexplicably unentertaining." 

"I didn't know dragons had survived for so long."

"Yes, it's very hard to hunt the original firebenders with fire more than ten times weaker than ours. We helped the air nomads escape, and their sky bison."

"They've also survived?"

"Yes, of course. They're hiding, much better than us dragons bother to anyways. We like to play tricks on people during storms."

"Really."

"Yes. Stay here, at the Southern Air Temple. Your son will be very important to the Avatar's quest, and he needs to meet him in ten years here. And your daughter is just as important but she has a different way. Right now, she's here to grow up in a place that will strengthen her mind rather than weaken it."

"The Avatar?"

"Yes. But not for ten more years. Still, this can be home for him."

"Well, we don't have any where else to go. And I refuse to go back to the place we've just escaped from. We would all be killed."

"Excellent. Both him and his sister are spirit touched, so I will need to guide them as they grow older."

_"What?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Sun spirit blessed zuko and lightning spirit blessed azula thank u very much


End file.
